


Eat me, Drink me

by doctahlectah



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex in later chapters, dark!Will, i don't even know what am i writing, i'll add tags as the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is going to hell, and he's taking his monster, his Wendigo, his soulmate with him. He's taking Hannibal Lecter with him. Love and murders are waiting for them in that hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat me, Drink me

**Author's Note:**

> "We'll paint the future black   
> If it needs any color. "

“I don’t have a doubt that you’ll always remember, Will. But what can you possibly take away from me ?” Hannibal said, his eyes met with the young man who stares at him with his blue eyes and fierce face; their eyes met. Their eyes met in the office’s dim light, at the day that Hannibal has cancelled all his patients, where he sits on his chair and where Will stands away. “How far do you plan to getting revenge, dear Will ? Until you kill me ?” Under these words, the young man took a deep but rapid breath, kept it, his eyes especially stared into Hannibal’s eyes to find an answer. Then he gave up; it wasn’t possible to even get a reaction from a blank face. How would he be sure about truths and lies even after all these times?

“I don’t have an intention like taking your life, doctor as you can see I’m not a murderer. But that doesn’t mean I can’t take it anyway, as you can see I just got out of jail.” Will said, his lips curled up for a dark smile. “What I want from you is taking back what is mine; myself. I gazed into the eyes of the devil, and he gazed back into me. Maybe I allowed for it, threw myself in the fire knowingly. The scales have fallen away from my eyes; I know how to survive… Unlike you think, I’ve never believed in moral values.” Will Graham said, uncharacteristically determined but somewhat in madness. Hannibal couldn’t help but smiled; Will was walking on the path he expected him to walk, he hadn’t diverged from this path, rather he was going on faster. He was waiting for his savior, but his only savior was accepting himself for who really he was. And that path hasn’t been easy, it was never easy; Hannibal Lecter passed the path again and again.

Will Graham took few steps toward the chair, dust seemed in the lights upon his left side, two men were like moving figures in a stopped time, their unstoppable minds were working for the next move. Will did the next move, he slowly loomed over the doctor, looked into his eyes, when he talked under his breath, his voice sounded like carrying a message that only two of them can understand. “I’m going to hell, Doctor Lecter, and I will take you with me. Don’t doubt that.”

Along with that Will headed for the door, he was about to open the knob when he heard a monotone voice behind his shoulder. “Don’t forget to come your appointment tomorrow, Will, I reckon you know how important is your treatment for you. “ He stood up, did straighten up his jacket, his eyes loomed over the young man who gripped the door knob. “And before I forget, let me tell you, dear Will, I’m already in that hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so, I apologize if I've ever made any mistakes (i've made a huge mistake). I'm writing the original as Turkish. Anyway, the idea of this fic occured me after season 2 trailer but I always wanted to write things like that; Will and Hannibal as murder lovers, Will accepts his real version, who really he is, and Hannibal leads him in that way, they became unstoppable. I like the dark theme of this ship, so probably, I'll go with that theme. The thing is, I don't know what to write for the end, so I'm open for your opinions! 
> 
> I got so many inspirations from songs, movies, poems, books etc. But titles are from Marilyn Manson's songs. I think some of his songs have commons with Will/Hannibal relationship, and I find them great. 
> 
> P.S: Most of the chapters will be kinda drabble, I'm sorry, I don't have much time.


End file.
